


Yandere Index Librorum Prohibitorum

by BrookeChiang



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Cuntbusting, Injury, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Index has had enough of other girls always edging in on her Touma, including a certain "short-hair" Mikoto Misaka (Railgun). And one day, she snapped...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Yandere Index Librorum Prohibitorum

Mikoto Misaka gritted her teeth, and unleashed a blast of lightning at the flying Index, who nimbly twisted out of the way like a terrible phantasm.

Index's whole body glowed blue, with strange red magical symbols manifesting behind her, and she stared at Misaka with a hostile gaze. Behind her, a row of Knights of England poured their power into the crazed nun.

"What are you doing, Index?! I don't want to fight you! Why are you going this?" Mikoto demanded desperately, dodging Index's magical beams.

"You hussy, I know Touma's been getting you food behind my back!" Index hissed venomously, a white spectre twirling through the air.

Mikoto blinked in total astonishment. "The hell- what the hell are you talking about- AAAHHHH!"

Mikoto felt an invisible force slam straight into her face. "Fuck! Fuck! AAAHHH!" Mikoto clutched her face and screamed in agony- the force had shattered her nasal cartilage, and blood now gushed freely through her cupped fingers.

Index let up for a moment as she watched the wounded Misaka stagger backward and slump against a wall. "Hey, short hair, if you keep this up, you WILL die. There's no metal around for you to take advantage of."

"What the fuck? Keep what up?" Misaka demanded, as blood dribbled all over her uniform and onto the ground.

"Don't lie to me!" Index growled. "Drop the innocent act- all those times you've eaten out together, while I'm left at home to starve…"

"That's what this is about?!" Mikoto's eyes widened in disbelieving shock. She turned to the row of Knights behind Index. "And you're- they're okay with this?!"

"They're under my dominion now," Index smirked nastily. "What they're 'okay with' doesn't matter anymore."

"You- you asshole!" Misaka groaned. "It's not like I want that- that idiot anyway! But- what- what do you think Touma would think if he saw what- what you've done?!"

"Haha, he wouldn't approve, I'm sure," Index replied simply. "I'm well aware of that, 'zapper'. Just like how he threw a fit when I squashed that filthy harpy Othinus, or gutted the nasty succubus, Lessar. Oh, and that ugly Seiri too. But don't worry- I'm keeping my dear Touma… confined. Somewhere secure. For his own good, of course."

"What-?!" Misaka gaped. "Wat- what have you done... You- you psycho! Let Touma go!"

"Oh, and you can bet I'm not done yet!" Index sneered. "Once you're six feet under, I'm going to crush that big-boobed Shokuho! Better get the biggest threats out of the way first! Not like a home-wrecking harlot like you could understand."

"Can't disagree with the part about the big boobs…" Misaka mumbled under her breath.

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Nothing. Index, you monster, I am going to stop you here and now!" Misaka breathed heavily, trying to suppress her pain, and readying for combat. "And rescue that spiky-haired idiot!"

"Didn't I tell you? Your powers can no longer surpass my magic. This is the end of the Railgun!" Index zoomed at Misaka.

"Looks like I haven't got a choice then…" Misaka gritted her teeth and mustered her strength, unleashing an enormous electric blast at the knights behind Index.

The attack slammed against their magic barrier, which held briefly before collapsing. The knights thrashed and collapsed en masse, as electricity shot through their bodies.

"Ha, where's your magic batteries now, Index- eh?" Mikoto looked around for Index but the petite nun was nowhere to be seen. "What the-?"

BAM! Misaka felt a sudden, brutal pain in the back of her head and she crashed onto the pavement. "GAAHH!"

Index looked down at the prone Level 5 with a smirk on her face, having just kicked Mikoto in the back of the head. "Looks like the end for you, chump."

"You-" Mikoto snarled, pushing herself up to her hands and knees. "I'll- huh? What the-?!" She tried to summon her powers, but only a few sparks came out of her hands.

"How can you fight when you don't have your powers?" Index taunted. "Looks like the drug is finally starting to take effect…"

"Drug? What drug?" Mikoto demanded. "GAHH!"

Index finished kicking Misaka in the bum, and knocking the Railgun sprawling. "A drug that suppresses ESPer powers. A handy tool for us magic-users."

She raised her foot again, this time aiming for a different target. With cruel precision, she swung her foot, nailing Mikoto right in the crotch with unnatural strength, hard enough to lift Mikoto's lower half right off the ground.

"GAAHH!" Mikoto shrieked in agony as the blow struck her babymaker. "AAAH! You whore, that hurt! It hurts!" She curled up on the ground, her hands cupping her bruised snatch.

"Haha, no more kids for you… not that anyone would want to do it with an ugly tomboy like you." Index pulled out a crowbar and smacked Mikoto in the side, knocking the latter onto her back.

"You… crazy… bitch…" Mikoto grunted through gritted teeth as Index stomped triumphantly down on her abdomen.

Taking advantage of Index's overconfidence, Mikoto grabbed hold of Index's ankle and swung her, throwing her at the nearest wall.

"Grrhkk!" Index exclaimed, her eyes bulging as she spiraled through the air, but she managed to catch and re-orient herself midair. "Nice trick, short-hair, but this ends now!"

Hovering over her victim, she lifted the crowbar up and smashed Mikoto's right shoulder. Howling in pain, Mikoto spasmed, grasping her injured shoulder with her left hand.

While she was momentarily distracted by this horrible pain in her shoulder, Index swiftly knocked her legs open. Before she could realize what was happening, Misaka's cooch was crushed with the devastating crowbar swing.

Misaka let out an uncharacteristically high-pitched, shrill wail, as the full force of an iron bar swung with considerable might split her right down the vulvar lips and crushed her clit against her pelvis, all but popping it.

But that ear-splitting scream lasted just a moment- the agony was so bad that it knocked the supine girl right out of her senses. Every muscle in Misaka's body seized up, and then she collapsed helplessly, her body twitching involuntarily in unspeakable pain. Her head lolled deliriously to the side, her eyes unfocused and drool running from her open mouth. The shorts she wore underneath her skirt quickly dampened with wet stains- whether it was just urine or included something else- well, Index wasn't particularly interested in finding out.

"Welp, looks like I broke her!" The psychotic nun chortled. "Guess that's all the fun I'm having!" She smacked Mikoto on the side of the head with the crowbar, knocking out like a light what consciousness remained in the insensible girl. "Well, if that didn't kill her… I'm going to finish her off soon anyway."

Index procured a folded body bag, laid it flat next to Misaka, and rolled her love rival into it...


End file.
